Confesión mi querida sensei
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Yuiga Nariyuki ya eligió a quien amar, incluso desde antes de que conociera a Ogata Rizu y Furuhashi Fumino... Solo que hay un problema. Su nombre es Kirisu Mafuyu y ella es su profesora de historia.


Disclaimers: _Bokutachi no benkyou dekinai_ es propiedad de Tsutsui Taishi. Esto lo escribo en honor al manga, respetando su obra y a la waifu entre las waifu. Espero y les guste, disfrútenlo.

 **Confesión mi querida sensei.**

"Te amo"

Ella miró en espera de una respuesta corporal en mi persona. Rodeado de la mayoría de mis compañeros; envuelto en este estúpido juego de moda. Ella observa sin decir palabra alguna y la sorpresa disimulada en su bello rostro, denota cuan confundida esta y no sabe reaccionar. El silencio inunda el lugar, salvo uno que otro cuchicheo sobre lo sucedido. Un alumno confesarle su sentir a un profesor. Tan cliché de un manga de romance. El nerviosismo se apodera de mí más procuro mantener la compostura ante lo sucedido. Ella aún no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Entonces es la primera en reaccionar.

Ella parpadea, levantándose de la butaca, dándome la espalda. Llega a la puerta y voltea a mirarme con un rostro que denota molestia.

"Nos veremos en la sala de profesores, Yuiga-kun"

Se marchó del salón. Solté el aire que retuve todo este tiempo y el nerviosismo escapo de mí. Mis compañeros se acercaron, disculpándose por la incómoda situación y problemas con la persona que carece de sentido común. Sonreí, incapaz de creer la confesión heroica en donde soy protagonista. Suspire, aliviado de que creen que es un juego. Un simple juego. Que equivocados están.

.

.

.

Entre en la sala. No hay profesor alguno que nos interrumpa. Ella está sentada detrás del escritorio, mirándome. Trague grueso, nervioso. Avance hacia ella y tomé asiento frente suyo. A aceptar las consecuencias de mi confesión.

"Lo siento sensei" me disculpó "Es el juego de " **Te amo** "" explique.

"Estúpido juego" simplifico su molestia en una frase "No vuelvas a decir eso. Soy tu profesora y puede malinterpretarse" regañó, cruzada de brazos.

"Entonces…" me acercó a ella, pasando encima de su escritorio y casi encimarme sobre su figura. Tomé su cintura y la acerque a mí "¿Debería dejar de ir a su departamento?" preguntó. Ella se coloró por completó y se esfuerza por mantener la compostura.

"Esto y eso son cosas diferentes" logró articular.

"… Ya veo" rápidamente me posiciono sobre sus labios.

Ansiaba ir a su oficina y estar en soledad para poder finalmente apoderarme de sus labios. Desesperado por más cercanía, la apegó a mí tanto como me lo permita. El beso es salvaje, posesivo y hambriento; ella sigue torpemente mis movimientos, llevando su mano a la cremallera de mi pantalón e insistiendo en llevar aquel salvaje beso a algo más.

"Yui… Nariyuki" dice entre jadeos y movimientos rítmicos de sus caderas.

"¿Si sensei?" utilizó un tono diferente.

Ella me ve a los ojos e infla las mejillas y se sonroja. Tan adorable resulto ser mi sensei.

"¿Enojada acaso, Mafuyu?" preguntó en burla. Adorable. Y apetecible.

Ante toda replica siguiente, beso nuevamente sus labios. Ella es tan adictiva. Sus labios son una suave droga que envuelven dulcemente mi ser y me vuelven adicto a ella. Oficialmente soy adicto a Kirisu Mafuyu y no planeo dejarle ir. Es cierto, soy un alumno suyo y alguien menor que no puede protegerle. Pero ella me ama y es suficiente para mí. Cortó el beso ante la necesidad de aire, me alejo de ella y recuperó la compostura.

"Si sensei no tiene nada que tratar conmigo, me retiro" dije, retirándome en el proceso e ignorando su tardío llamado. Salgo de la sala y me encamino al salón, contento de nuestra relación.

.

.

.

Me encuentro frente al departamento de sensei. Sin permiso de nadie, entró al departamento y cierro tras de sí la puerta. En frente, se encuentra ella, vestida de ama de casa. O al menos lo intento. Ya que está en traje de baño en dos piezas, en color rojo; y encima de este tiene un mandil.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mafuyu?" preguntó, sonrojado. Una cosa es tomarle el pelo a mi novia en la escuela y otra es que vaya a hacerle algo. Mafuyu y yo tenemos prohibido el sexo hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad y pueda ser una relación formal.

"Es idea de Ashumi-san" pronunció, apenada.

Desvíe la mirada ante la apetecible vista. Mi adorada falsa novia me va a matar un día de estos, es seguro. Suspiró, cansado.

"Debería ignorar a senpai" me quite los zapatos, avance hacia ella y bese suavemente sus labios.

"Bi-bienvenido a casa, Nariyuki" pronunció, avergonzada de sus ropas.

"He llegado… Mafuyu" rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué lo suficiente para volver a probar sus labios una vez más. En definitiva, ella es la mujer que he escogido mucho antes de conocer a Ogata Rizu y Furuhashi Fumino. Y senpai es la única que sabe y por ello manipula fácilmente a Mafuyu-sensei.

"Lo sé… Nariyuki" respondió tranquilamente mi beso.

.

.

.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Es algo que he escrito el día de hoy. Obviamente me encanta este manga y soy TeamSensei (Kirisu Mafuyu es mi waifu). En fin, un poco corto, a decir verdad, más estoy haciendo mi tarea y planeaba ser corto. Espero y les guste.  
Manga: Bokutachi benkyo dekinai.

Epilogo  
-10 años después-

Nombre: Yuiga Nariyuki.  
Edad: 28 años.  
Ocupación: Profesor de preparatoria.  
Familia: Yuiga Mafuyu (esposa).  
Yuiga Hanako (hija).  
Yuiga Shiro (hijo).

Nombre: Yuiga Mafuyu.  
Edad: 34 años.  
Ocupación: Profesora de preparatoria.  
Familia: Yuiga Nariyuki (esposo).  
Yuiga Hanako (hija).  
Yuiga Shiro (hijo).

-Reunión de preparatoria-

El matrimonio Yuiga jamás se esperó estar en aquella situación. Cuando Yuiga Nariyuki, contra todo pronóstico establecido; decidió llevar su noviazgo más allá y proponerle a su profesora de historia el ser su esposo, no creyó que aceptaría; dado que él recién se había graduado como profesor de matemáticas. Y lo peor fue la reacción de su hermana menor, quien estallo en ira. Nariyuki no tuvo más opción que el salir de su casa esa misma noche. Y su madre, comprensiva sobre la situación y el amor sincero entre la pareja; la acepto. 5 años después de un feliz y matrimonio estable, Mafuyu resultó embarazada. Y Nariyuki la abrazó dulcemente, llenándola de besos y caricias. El tiempo de gestación duró alrededor de 7 meses y medio, complicándose y forzándola a un parto de 7 horas en los cuales no hubo mayores complicaciones; si bien los gemelos nacieron prematuros, se estabilizaron. Lamentablemente, Mafuyu perdió la oportunidad de ser madre nuevamente.

"Nariyuki… ¿No irás?" pregunto Mafuyu, recargada de la puerta y llevando a una adorable criatura, físicamente parecida a ella.

"No lo creo… No podría verla a la cara nuevamente. No después de todos estos años" Nariyuki revisa unos exámenes.

"Fusuhashi-san te ha perdonado. El pasado es pasado después de todo" sonrió tranquila; recordando cómo años atrás, ante la noticia de su noviazgo, Furuhashi Fumino no lo tomó bastante bien, alegando que no duraría su relación.

"… Lo pensaré" dijo sin dejar de hacer su labor.

"Iremos y es la última palabra" recalcó Mafuyu.

Nariyuki suspiró. A veces se lamenta en ceder a los caprichos de su esposa. Solo espera y no se equivoque o enserio el reencontrarse no será nada bueno.

.

.

.

-Reunión-

Yuiga Nariyuki, ataviado en un traje negro de etiqueta; es acompañado por su atractiva profesora. A pesar de la diferencia de edad -6 años, aproximadamente-; Mafuyu luce esplendida en un elegante vestido en tono rosa pastel, en corte V y apegado a su sensual figura. Ella lleva el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, dejando algunos cabellos cayendo sobre los costados de su rostro, resaltando su belleza natural.

"¡Yuiga!" grito un ex compañero.

"Takaoka" llamó Nariyuki.

Llegó frente a ambos "Buenas noches. Yuiga y…" miró a su profesora "Así que es cierto. Te casaste con Kirisu-sensei" dijo, tranquilo.

"Así es. Ella ahora es Yuiga Mafuyu" señaló a su pareja "Es mi esposa" señaló a la niña, idéntica a su madre "Ella es Yuiga Hanako, mi hija" y señala al niño, la versión masculina de su madre "Yuiga Shiro, mi hijo menor" suspiró ante la expresión de su amigo.

"¡Nariyuki-san!" gritó una voz conocida.

"Rizu-san" Nariyuki miró a su amiga, una excelente psicóloga, especialista en neuropsicología. Ella viste de negro, resaltando su figura petit y sus frondosos pechos. Desvió la mirada ante el balanceo de estos.

"Ogata-san, buenas noches" saluda Mafuyu, sonriendo. Ogata Rizu al parecer está sola esa noche, más se nota el vientre de 5 meses de gestación.

"Ya no soy "Ogata"; Yuiga-sensei" sonrió Rizu.

"¿Cuántos meses tienes, Rizu-san?" preguntó Nariyuki.

"A solo 2 semanas de cumplir 6 meses" sonrió. Ella luce idéntica a como la recuerda "¿Has visto a Fumino?" pregunto Rizu, apenada.

Nariyuki negó.

"No…" negó Mafuyu.

"Mama" hablo Shiro, llamando la atención de los mayores "Hana no está" ante aquello, ambos padres palidecieron.

"Iré a buscarla" Nariyuki dejó la mano de su esposa y estaba por correr, cuando…

"No es necesario, Nariyuki-kun" hablo una voz…

Y Nariyuki volteó, encontrando a su ex compañera de estudio. Furuhashi Fumino. Ataviada en un elegante vestido de noche en tono negro, cubriendo la mayor parte de su figura, salvo los hombros y el escote. En sus brazos, lleva a la hija mayor de Nariyuki.

"Buenas noches, Nariyuki-kun… Yuiga-sensei" miró a ambos padres, entregándole a Mafuyu a una llorosa Hanako.

"Buenas noches, Furuhashi-san" saluda Mafuyu, acunando a su hija.

"Buenas noches, Fumino" saluda Nariyuki, tranquilo.

"Es bueno verte" habla Fumino, cruzada de brazos y cubriendo su vientre, apenas visible.

Nota su vientre "Te casaste. Felicidades" le felicitó de corazón.

Fuminó negó "No es exactamente lo que piensas" dijo, dolida.

"… Entiendo" Nariyuki miró a su hija a punto de llorar, a lo cual se acercó a su esposa y tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña "No debes llorar, Hanako" besó su frente.

"Es apegada a ti ¿cierto?" preguntó Fumino.

Nariyuki sonrío "Así es. Shiro es más apegado a Mafuyu" miro a su esposa e hijo.

"N-no es cierto" negó Shiro, sonrojado.

"No mientas cariño" hablo Mafuyu, abrazando a su hijo y depositando un suave beso en la frente.

Shiro guardo silencio, sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Hanako sonrió, aún con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Y Fumino no pudo evitar sonreír por aquel par de niños, ajenos al pasado de sus padres. Un amor prohibido que ocultaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que este no pudo ser callado por más tiempo y fue expresado en todo su esplendor, en aquella boda; hace tanto tiempo atrás. Boda que por cierto Fumino estuvo a punto de arruinar. Y que se detuvo a petición de él. Yuiga Nariyuki.

" **Por favor" hizo una reverencia "Por favor, permite tomar por esposa a Mafuyu" dijo Nariyuki.**

Fumino sonrió, derramando lágrimas en el acto y sorprendiendo a los presentes por lo repentina de su acción. Nariyuki suspiró, tranquilo. Mafuyu sonrió con dulzura ante las acciones de una joven madre primeriza… solo Rizu, quien sabe la verdad; guarda silencio por el bien de su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

"Fumino" habla Rizu.

Fumino miró a su amiga con una inexplicable soledad en su mirar. Rizu se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Y entonces ella se rompió en pedazos. ¿Por qué? Por el oscuro origen de su criatura no nacida.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Nariyuki?" miró el vientre "¿Qué esa criatura es el producto de una violación?" preguntó Rizu, aun teniendo en sus brazos a su amiga.

"… Porque Nariyuki-kun es feliz y me alegro por ello" se sinceró, contenta por su primer amor. Ella, al igual que el resto de sus amigas y compañeras de estudio; guardó por mucho tiempo sentimientos románticos hacia el chico, sin sospechar que el corazón de él hace ya tanto tiempo que tenía dueña. Para cuando ella decidió confesarse, fue cruelmente rechazada por un Nariyuki a meses de formalizar su matrimonio con Mafuyu. Y ella egoístamente decidió intervenir, ocasionando el accidente en el cual Mafuyu dio a luz en condiciones críticas a sus hijos. Y el destino cruelmente le dio una experiencia traumática. Y ella decidió amar y proteger al resultado de aquella experiencia traumática.

Y Fumino se marchó de aquella reunión de ex graduados; con el corazón roto a causa de sus decisiones. Y con una leve esperanza de poder remediar sus errores pasados. Quizás y cuando ella dé en adopción a la criatura que lleva en su vientre, y solo quizás obtenga el perdón de Yuiga Nariyuki por arrebatarle la felicidad de ser padre nuevamente al lado de la mujer que ama. Pero eso es otra historia que contar en otra ocasión.

Fin.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Qué triste final. Oficialmente apoyo a sensei, es la waifu entre las waifu y es la chica más popular del manga (Se hizo una encuesta y ella obtuvo el primer lugar, segunda Furuhashi Fumino y tercera Ogata Rizu). En fin, una historia que se me ocurrió en el episodio sobre la "confesión" de Nariyuki hacia Kirisu-sensei. En esta historia, conforme avanzó; hice a sensei más al estilo de "madre amorosa", a pesar de que en ocasiones siento que no va con su estilo. Estoy ansiosa por la adaptación animada que al parecer se estrenara en los próximos meses; por ahora en espera de los estrenos de invierno 2018 primavera 2019 ( _Domestic na kanojo_ es mi inspiración). Esta historia está dedicada al chico que me gusta, mi queridísima Sakura-chan. Si alguna vez lees esto, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, mucho y te esperare lo que duré la universidad; después me temo que será demasiado tarde así que ¡Decídete de una p*** vez! Con amor Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido (inserte beso).


End file.
